


Wao Paw: A love story

by Picaa



Category: MY FANDOM, dog fandom
Genre: Animals, Cute, Fluffy, Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picaa/pseuds/Picaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two canines, passion beyond the limits. What will happen when this two souls finally find one another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wao Paw: A love story

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dogs :0

 

-SOULS COVERED ON FUR-

 

It was a lovely day at the common park, all dogs and even some cats were having a great time playing around, eating some treats, jumping in the bushes, kicking some toys and munching them, all was peaceful.

 

But this day Ruffus finally decide to take some action. Ruffus was a simple dog, a small chinese crested with dark skin splash with some white dots on it, the top of his head was adorned with a mop of white fur as well as the tip of his tale.

Ruffus finally decide this lovely day to take a walk at the park and let the fear of being picked on by other dogs go away, nothing can stop Ruffus now.

 

“But! Was this?!” Ruffus thought, as that lovely creature pass by him, is was the most delicate thing that he could ever saw on his short dog life. He catch the lovely view of a precious fat pug, her eyes were so rare, one had the blue of the sky and the other was yellow like a sunflower. her fur had a nice sand color, the dog tag on her neck read: Mady, Ruffus thought that everything about her was perfect.

 

She was playing with a squeaky toy in the form of a bone, Ruffus can not stop his happy tale of moving vigorously as his saw that vision.

 

He just have start to think that she never will smell a dog like him when suddenly!

A miracle happen!

 

She threw her toy bone to far, and it landed just in front of Ruffus paws!!! he got scared!!! he didn’t know what to do! he try to move! but his dog brain did not respond to him on time, before he even notice, Mady the lovely fat pug was panting in front of him.

 

she was looking at the toy, and then she look at Ruffus, and then back to the toy, Ruffus was petrified. A minute pass and she finally decide to smell the backside of Ruffus, and he return the favor, they smell each other in a friendly manor. Mady take the toy back on her mouth, Ruffus was very nervous “Will Mady accept me?” “will she just leave and go on?” oh so many questions!

 

Mady look on his dog puppy eyes, and then!

 

She got in play position! she wanted Ruffus to play with her and munch the squeaky toy together!!! She wanted to make friends with him!!

 

Ruffus was more than excited!!! HE WAS EXULTANT!!!

 

And it was on that lovely day, that Mady and Ruffus, finally find “the mate of his dog lives” they share the squeaky toy and run and play all day! and even after the sun had go away they stay together and sleep peacefully under a tree.

 

And of that moment Ruffus and Mady just knew, that even if the dog reaper comes and separate them from one another, they will always find each other's souls, even in other lives.

  
FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this, I hope you like it, have a nice day and always pat dogs, all dogs need to be pat!!!  
> like, comment and subscribe!


End file.
